


¿Cuándo fue la última vez en la que pudimos estar juntos?

by OlivierCash



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlivierCash/pseuds/OlivierCash
Summary: Hacia tiempo que no veía a Shion, el suficiente como para extrañarlo. Dohko/Shion





	¿Cuándo fue la última vez en la que pudimos estar juntos?

**Author's Note:**

> Lost Canvas es propiedad de Shiori Teshigori y Masami Kurumada.

A esas alturas los días tranquilos parecían un ser de un lejano pasado. Hacia tanto tiempo desde la última vez que pudo estar sobre los restos de aquel viejo templo griego ya olvidado hacía siglos. Ahí estaba, tumbado sobre un pedazo de friso donde fue tallado unos relieves ya inteligibles, sostenido por unas gastadas columnas jónicas, rodeado de los restos de lo que anteriormente fueron todas las demás columnas, los otros restos del friso e incluso algunos pedazos del ya inexistente frontón. De eso ya no quedaba nada en pie, sólo esa pequeña parte sobre la que disfrutaba tumbarse para observar como las nubes navegaban por el cielo, ajenas a todo lo que pasaba sobre La Tierra. En ese momento, pudiendo estar tumbado, comprendía cuánto había extrañado esa tranquilidad y lo mucho que la añoraría cuando se marchara.

Ese día apenas hacía viento y el Sol calentaba con especial fuerza a nada que sus rayos conseguían traspasar las nubes. Seguramente si hubiera tenido a Shion a su lado, este se habría estado quejando del calor sin parar. Sonrió ante eso como un bobo. Más tarde debería aprovechar para ir a visitarlo, entre unas cosas y otras, apenas habían podido estar juntos durante esos días. O el poco tiempo que habían podido estar juntos, no habían sido para el disfrute de la compañía mutua. 

Ahí estaba, era mencionar a Shion y su mente no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Disfrutaba tanto de su compañía, de sus bromas, de su alegría, incluso podía llegar a disfrutar de su mal humor. Bueno, eso no tanto, pero lo prefería a estar un tiempo sin él. Eran sólo amigos, mejores amigos, pero no más que eso, por mucho que sorprendiera a algunos de sus compañeros. Aldebaran más de una vez le comentaba que juntos parecían un pareja, incluso solía insistir en que formarían una buena pareja. Incluso un día El Cid le preguntó si eran pareja, al parecer el que tenía la curiosidad era Sísifo, porqué fue El Cid quien formuló la pregunta era algo que se le escapaba. Ojalá pudieran ser algo más que amigos, pero no podía ser, Shion nunca le querría de esa manera. Eso era algo que ya tenía tan asumido que prefería no darle más vueltas de lo necesario para no hacerse falsas esperanzas.

—Me recuerdas a uno de esos gatos que se tumban a tomar el Sol en Rodorio —habló una voz que lo sobresaltó, sacándolo de sus pensamiento y que al ver como se levantó repentinamente, comenzó a reírse—. Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte —se disculpó entre carcajadas.

Dohko se quedó sentado sobre la columna para luego mirar hacia abajo, donde se encontraba Shion sin su armadura, algo raro, mirándolo desde el suelo cubierto por una verde capa de maleza.

—En ese caso, era un gato feliz —aseguró riéndose junto a él, no podía negar que el susto tan tonto que se había dado, fue divertido.

Continuaron riéndose un poco más, hasta que quedaron en silencio disfrutando de la compañía en ese tranquilo lugar, donde lo único que se escuchaba era el lejano y suave viento bajo los cantos de los pájaros. Fue agradable, el poder compartir un momento divertidos, disfrutando de autenticas chorradas, sin tener que preocuparse por todo el caos que los rodeaba. Además, Shion se veía radiante cuando reía. 

—¿Querías algo? —preguntó Dohko con tranquilidad, desviando su mirada hacía lugares sin importancia con el único objetivo de disfrutar del paisaje.

—Nada en especial —contestó Shion, quien continuó de pie en mitad de la maleza descontrolada que subía por los restos de los templos—. Simplemente me ha apetecido pasar un poco de tiempo contigo, hace bastante de la última vez en la que pudimos estar juntos.

Asintió, la verdad es que tenía razón, hacía tiempo que no estaban juntos y lo extrañaba, antes había estado dándole vueltas al tema. Por eso el que Shion hubiera ido a buscarlo, era algo que le provocó una sincera ilusión.

—¡Cierto! —exclamó con alegría—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez en la que pudimos estar juntos?

Entonces, el viento comenzó a soplar sacudiendo el mundo.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pudimos estar juntos?. Esa pregunta entró en la mente de Dohko como un huracán que todo arrasa, llevándoselo todo lejos, muy lejos. La pregunta volvió a ser susurrada en su cerebro. Porque en el momento en el que pensaba en eso, se daba cuenta de que estaba equivocado, de que no recordaba con exactitud cuándo había sido la última vez que estuvieron juntos.

De pronto el viento dejó de soplar, se lo había llegado todo, las nubes, el Sol, el cielo, la tierra, todo. En el lugar donde había estado la realidad se encontraba la niebla, una espesa niebla que no dejaba ver lo que había más allá. Bajo él ya no había nada, por lo que se quedó de pie entre la niebla sobre un suelo inexistente. Lo único que pudo ver entre la niebla fue a Shion, quien lo miraba con tristeza.

Apareció un color, en mitad de todo ese gris apareció el color rojo procedente de su pecho. Bajó la cabeza, sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre, al igual que su pecho. Levantó la cabeza, buscando a un triste Shion a quien miró con temor, por fin lo comprendía.

—Estoy muerto.

Había muerto, Hades le venció sin ningún problema mientras lograba tiempo para que los demás huyeran. Para que Tenma, su única esperanza pudiera huir. Aunque no lo había sólo porque Pegaso fuera tan importante, lo había hecho porque quería a Tenma como a un hermano, porque era la única familia que tenía y que recordaba. Sólo por eso habría partido en dos la Tierra por salvarlo. Y también había salvado a Shion, a quien nunca le había confesado lo que sentía. Había muerto sin admitirlo y por alguna extraña razón, eso le dolía.

Miró a Shion preocupado, si él estaba muerto, ¿eso significaba que Shion también lo estaba? ¿eso quería decir que su sacrificio no había bastado?. Tantas preguntas pasaron por su mente, tantas que no pudo formularlas, se calló, se calló mirando a Shion sin saber que decir o hacer.

Entonces, la figura de Shion simplemente negó.

—No, no lo estas, sino no estarías aquí.

Un gran peso se le quitó de encima, no porque él estuviera vivo, sino porque eso quería decir que Shion lo estaba, al igual que Tenma.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó con cierta desesperación.

La gran distancia que los separaba desapareció vertiginosamente en lo que a Shion le costaba levantar su brazo. La niebla lo cubría casi todo, impediéndole poder ver sus propios pies, por eso le dio la sensación de que Shion se deslizaba por esa niebla. El dedo índice de Shion se posó en su entrecejo en menos tiempo de lo que le costó parpadear.

—En tu mente —fue la escueta respuesta.

—¿En mi mente? —repitió el pelirrojo incrédulo, a lo que Shion respondió con calma—. ¿Y tú que haces aquí?

—No soy el Shion de verdad, soy una parte de tu mente que ha adoptado la forma de Shion.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, era estúpido, tenía tantas preguntas importantes por hacerse y sólo se le ocurría esa.

—Porque decidiste que preferías una figura familiar para reprocharte y admitir que tienes miedo. 

Si lo miraba con atención, quedaba claro que esa figura no era Shion. Pero sobre todo, la inexpresión que ese rostro había tomado un vez la niebla apareció, era algo que nunca habría visto en el Shion de verdad. Shion nunca le habría mirado así, ni siquiera aunque estuviera enfadado.

—No tengo miedo —se defendió algo molesto.

—¿Y por qué he estado a punto de morir sin confesarle a Shion lo que siento por él?

Fue extraño, pese haber estado entre la niebla durante un rato, en ningún momento había sentido frío. Y de pronto, esa pregunta le heló por dentro. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, se había contestado esa pregunta cuya respuesta conocía desde hacía bastante tiempo y nunca había admitido.

—Porque tenía miedo —admitió—. Tenía miedo de que no me viera con los mismos ojos, miedo a que no quisiera nada más conmigo, incluso miedo a que me tratara con condescendencia. Seguramente eso último habría sido peor que el desprecio—paró para tomar un poco de aire—. Pero lo que más miedo me daba, era que me dijera que sentía lo mismo. Porque lo perdería sabiendo que me quería, porque podía perderlo en cualquier momento. O al contrario, yo moriría dejándolo. Tenía miedo de ser feliz junto a él, porque si era feliz a su lado, el día que lo perdiera dolería mucho más.

Por fin pudo respirar con calma, lo había dicho, se lo había admitido a sí mismo. Miró la figura de Shion, cada vez más vaporosa, esa figura que poco a poco se iba difuminando entre la niebla, volviéndose parte de esta. De todas maneras, todo eso estaba hecho por su mente, así que lo único que deseaba era no estar volviéndose loco.

—Es un buen ensayo, ahora sólo queda que se lo digas al de verdad —susurró una voz satisfecha entre la niebla.

—Tuve el valor de enfrentarme a Hades sabiendo que iba a morir, pero fui incapaz de decirle a la persona que amo lo mucho que le quiero —dijo con una amarga sonrisa.

Todavía estaba vivo, tenía una segunda oportunidad, un privilegio que otros tantos nunca tendrían. Observó la niebla, la figura de Shion ya se había esfumado, estaba solo como lo había estado todo ese tiempo. Pero ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que tan solo estaba. También notó como preferiría meterse horas mirando a esa pasajera niebla con tal de retrasar aquello que quería decirse. Cuando despertara le diría a Shion lo que sentía. Se lo diría sin más, sin una declaración pensada, porque como se lo pensara mucho no tendría el valor suficiente para confesarse.

La niebla se tiñó de rojo llegando acompañada por un insufrible calor, al fin estaba despertando.


End file.
